And now?
by SantaVica
Summary: It has been four weeks since Tyler has left and Caroline has been miserable. When Klaus suddenly appears on her doorsteps he brings interesting news.


**A/N: A little smut-story that came to my mind while continuing my other Klaroline story but smut just doesn't fit in where I am with that story at the moment. Therefore this one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries nor do I make any profit by publishing this story.**

Caroline was crying. She had been crying for the past four weeks. There was nothing any of her friends could do to make this easier for her. She felt guilty but in her deepest thoughts she was blaming them for what had happened. They had wanted the cure so bad that they hadn't even thought about the consequences for her. And it had been in vain, the cure was used and there was no way of regaining it. Silas had yet to make an appearance in her life but she knew her friends had already fought him and nearly paid with their life.

She felt so alone in this world. When Elena had ordered Jeremy to kill Kol she had not thought about the consequences for anybody but her and the precious Salvatore brothers. Stefan was her friend but Damon was still the same evil guy that had abducted her and nearly drained her. She loved Elena but she could not see them together and it hurt her that her best friend would prefer the male vampire over her. Maybe in a few centuries she would be interesting again. She was immortal and could wait. This thought only reminded her of her last meeting with Klaus. He knew how much she liked being a vampire. She was not sure at what point she had opened up herself so much to him that he guessed all these things right about her. Yet she had not been able to stop him from going after Tyler. She had made Tyler promise to hide and not to contact her. Although she knew it was the right decision it still hurt her every time she remembered. He hadn't contacted her but that was a relief to her. If neither he nor Klaus had come back to Mystic Falls it meant that Tyler was still safe. She was sure if Klaus had already killed him he would be back to brag about it and tell her that her feeble attempt to save him had been in vain.

She pushed her head deeper into her pillow and felt the tears rolling down her face again. She was not even sure anymore what she was crying for. Maybe she was also crying for Klaus and what she thought they had. It had been a dream thinking that she had any power over him that she could use his infatuation with her to her advantage. But it had been a good dream, one she had enjoyed. Having so much power over the most dangerous and powerful being on earth was a thrill she had only realized when she lost it. When he left her house to go looking for Tyler and to kill him.

Only after a few moments she realized that someone was knocking on her door. She ignored it. Elena had been trying to call her in the beginning but had given up rather quickly when she realized that Caroline was not in the mood to talk to her. Stefan had persisted longer but he was still trying to figure out his feelings and the question if he could actually feel something for Rebecca. She knew that if he came over they would start talking about it and then they would inevitably talk about Klaus as well and she could not stand that. The knocking insisted and Caroline got up with a sigh. She was just going to tell the person to leave her alone already. She wanted to be alone.

When she passed the mirror she looked at herself for a split second and realized how terrible she looked. Her hair was ruffled and she was wearing sweatpants that had obvious chocolate stains on them. Before all this happened she would have cared but know she passed the mirror without even reacting to her image.

"I am coming." She shouted at the person who was still consistently knocking on her door.

She opened the door and said meanwhile: "What do you want? I am not interested in talking." She felt the words get stuck in her throat when there was nobody else but the infamous hybrid standing in front of her door.

"Hello, sweetheart!" He said in his usual charming British accent. But at a second glance Caroline noticed that he didn't look as smart as normally. His hair was ruffled and his clothes disheveled. He looked like he had spent some time sleeping in a car. She was still speechless when he passed her to enter her home without an invitation from her. Of course he didn't need one to being physically able to enter but she had always thought him to have better manners.

He turned around in her living room and looked back at her. "Where is our mother?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Where is your mother, is she home?" He asked again with a serious expression on his face.

Caroline realized that she would get nothing out of him unless she answered his question. "My mother is out on duty. She will be back tomorrow morning. Now that there are only educated vampires in this city she has been called to duty in the neighboring city."

He laughed. "Educated you say? So have the Salvatores finally left the city and taking that bloody Doppelgänger with them? Are the sharing her now?"

Caroline knew she should defend her friend but she was far too tired of it. She just shrugged and kept staring at him, hoping he would remember her question and give her an answer. He stared right back at her and she was unable to avoid his gaze. There was a hardness in it that she could not quite place. He had always looked at her with adoration and now she was not so sure anymore. Maybe she had really taken it too far.

"Have you had contact with your little friend Tyler lately?" He asked all out of sudden.

"Why do you ask? Haven't you found him yet?"

His expression darkened. "Exactly the opposite. I have met him quite recently. I had assumed he would tell you."

"How can he do that if he is dead?"

"I didn't kill him, Caroline!"

She looked at Klaus with a shocked expression. How could that be true? She knew that Klaus had sworn to kill him and to revenge his brothers and to revenge himself for the plot to kill him. Yet still he had let Tyler live. That was impossible.

"I don't believe you. You are lying or you haven't met him. You would have killed him if you had found him."

"I found him and I offered him a trade that he gladly accepted. I offered him that he would stay away from you forever and I wouldn't hurt him. He accepted without a second thought."

"You are lying!" She screamed at him close to tears again. She had made him swear but she had always thought it was just an idea not something real. She was sure they would meet again. She loved him!

"Call him! Ask him." He said calmly and stretch himself out on her couch.

With shaking hands she took out her phone and dialed his number. He didn't pick up. She shut her hone again. Klaus indeed had reached into his pocket and had pulled out his own mobile. He gave her the phone with an already dialed number which Caroline immediately recognized as Tyler's.

"What do you want?" She heard Tyler ask on the other side of the phone.

"Tyler, this is Caroline." There was a long silence. Then he said: "Why are you calling from Klaus' phone?"

"Is it true?" She asked. There was another silence. "Is it true what he says? Did you promise him never to see me again?"

"Caroline, you have to understand. He was going to kill me. What good am I if I am dead? You wouldn't see me anyway." She knew that he had a point looking at it rationally. But she was not rational. She had been crying for four weeks and he didn't even tell her that she could stop worrying her heart out for his life. "When was that?"

But Tyler had already hung up and there was only a dial tone to be heard.

"Two weeks ago." Klaus said out of the background. "Two weeks ago?" Caroline shrieked. "You are telling me that for two weeks I have been worried for nothing. That for two weeks I have been crying my heart out for nothing?"

He shrugged. "I thought that Tyler would tell you immediately. That there would be big drama and in the end you would both decide to move on. Every one of these moves of course secretly hidden from me. As if you could hide anything from me." He shook his head as if the thought was ridiculous to him.

"Why did you do that?" She asked him.

He got up and came closer to her quicker than she had expected and suddenly she found herself cornered in her living room.

"Can't you think of a reason?" He asked her his eyes never leaving hers and making it impossible to lose eye contact. She shook her head desperately trying to avoid what she knew. "It was the only way to keep him from you. As long as you thought you two had a future in a very distant world you would never even look at me the way I look at you."

"So you forced him to never see me again."

"You would have never seen him again anyway. He was going to run for the rest of his life. But you needed to realize that."

She looked at him and tried to give him a sinister and brave look. "And you think I am just going to fall in your arms now and I am going to fall for you suddenly?"

He laughed. "Well, love, that would be the ideal situation but I doubt that it is going to happen now. But I have all the time of the world. I have waited for one thousand years to meet someone like you. What are a few more centuries then?" Without her noticing it at first his hands had settled down on both sides of the wall next to her head and he had come even closer.

"So you are sure that someday I will magically fall for you?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Actually, yes. I simply will be around you forever until you can't deny anymore that you like me and that you have feelings for me. We both know these feelings already exist but you don't want to admit them yet. But you will, one day or another."

Staring at him Caroline realized frightened that he was right. She was clearly attracted to him and if he kept being around she knew that someday she would not be strong enough anymore to fight them. She would have run but she knew he would find her and silently follow her wherever she went. He had found Tyler quickly and he was much better trained than her. She stood no chance against this man and his abilities. She would eventually fall into his arms.

Realizing this she did the only thing she could think about. She leaned forward and kissed him. His mouth had been mere a few inches from her lips but yet the moment before their lips touched stretched into an eternity. He had to admit she took him by surprise. He had not expected her to kiss him so quickly. When he felt her lips moving against his he was still suspicious and when her arms moved around his neck he stiffened expecting her to attack him suddenly.

She whispered against his lips. "You are surprisingly still. I had always expected you to be a good kisser."

Something in his head snapped into the right place and made him realize that she was kissing him right now and that he was doing nothing. Feeling challenged by his comment he let his arms fall around her and pulled her closer to his body. His lips began moving and within seconds he was kissing her passionately. She reciprocated his efforts and moved her hands into his hair. Suddenly she felt him pull her towards the sofa he had just left. He let himself fall down on it and pulled her in his lap. During that move his lips had not left hers. Now they were slowly descending her neck and leaving a wet trail of kisses along her skin. From time to time he sucked a little bit at her sensitive skin. Suddenly Caroline was hyperaware of her current state of clothing but stopped caring when he found a perpetual sensitive spot near her collarbone. She was already wax in his hands and they hadn't even taken their clothes of yet. The thought of seeing him naked made her push her hands into his curls even more. Encouraged by her reaction Klaus had wandered down her back and under her shirt. His stroked her back lightly and she didn't protest when his hands went higher pulling up her shirt with them. His mouth returned to hers and her lips closed around his quickly. She sucked on his lower lip and he opened his mouth slightly. She used the opportunity to enter his mouth and to explore it with her tongue. He felt up to the challenge and they battled enthusiastically for dominance.

He hadn't even realized that she had started to unbutton his shirt until she reached the last button and pulled it down his arms. To take it off he had to take his hands of her body. While he was doing that she disattached her lips from his and took of her own shirt leaving her sitting on his lap in her bra.

"Caroline, are you sure about this?" He asked her surprised about her boldness.

"Just shut up and let go." She muttered and kissed him again. He followed her advice and within few minutes he was on his back on the couch and she was above him with her bra discarded somewhere along the way. As much as he enjoyed the feeling of her breasts against his chest he did not enjoy being underneath her. He slung his arms around her and took the with vampire speed into her room. He didn't notice the mess and the chocolate paper lying around the room. The only thing he saw was the beautiful creature right in front of him who was still wearing far too many clothes. He put her gently on the bed and hovering above her started kissing her again. His mouth left her lips and went down her neck. When he reached her breast he was sure he had never tasted flesh this soft and tender. He put light kisses on her breasts and felt an incredible satisfaction ripple through him when he heard her moan as he flicked the tip of his tongue over her erect nipple. He turned to the other breast and repeated the motion. She moaned again. She was sure she had never felt anything as exquisite on her body as his lips. She had thought he would devour her quickly but now she realized he was going to take his time with her and make her enjoy this more than she had ever enjoyed anything.

His lips left her breast and well he descended his fingers were already busy with her pants. He pulled them down together with her underwear. Caroline was actually quite grateful for the bold move. Since she hadn't expected company she was not exactly wearing her A-game underwear. Klaus didn't seem to care and when his mouth reached her core she stopped caring herself. She had expected him to tease her and to make her beg for the satisfaction but he seemed to be just as eager as she was. His lips descended on her and kissed her lightly. She moaned again relinquishing in the exquisite feeling of his tender touch. He slowly licked her fold and she was feeling like heaven. When he kissed her clit and gave it a small suck she gasped for air that she didn't need. She was sure she heard him chuckle but she ignored the sound and just gave in to the pleasure. And he really knew what he was doing. Within minutes he had her moving and moaning under his ministrations and she was sure that she had never felt anything alike.

Until she felt him come up to her face, kiss her and felt his member glide into her. She had no idea at what point he had taken of his pants but she didn't really care. All that mattered was the feeling of having him inside her and how he was filling her out. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked into her eyes. They were shining brightly with excitement and lust. He started moving in her and got a small moan out of her. He moved with slow but firm thrusts that pushed him deep inside her. At the same time he kept his eyes locked into hers. She moved her legs and bent them so he could slide in even deeper. She moaned again and he couldn't hold himself any longer. His thrusts got faster but he kept a steady rhythm penetrating her with strength. She pulled him down into a kiss while locking her legs around his hips and guiding him into a faster pace. One of her hands wandered down her abdomen to find her clit. One of his hands joined her and mirrored every move she made. Meanwhile he was now hammering into her at a speed and strength that a human woman would not have survived. He felt her lose focus while kissing and knew she was close. He lifted his body slightly and tried to get a better angle to enter her. He seemed to have succeeded because suddenly her moans got louder and turned into half screams. His hand worked frantically to give her satisfaction and then he felt her starting to contract around him. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Then she said one word. "Klaus." He came with her all the time not taking his eyes of her eyes.

They were lying naked on top of her bed. They were both sweaty and exhausted.

She turned her head towards him. "And now?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea what now."

She grinned at him. "Well, I am going to take a shower now. You might want to join me."

**I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Love, Santavica**


End file.
